Sweet Sixteen
by Dazzled1
Summary: Rogan! AU! Title subject to change once i get more inspired. WHat if our fave trouble makers were at Rory's sweet sixteen party at the Gilmores? This is what it's about. I DONT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: What if when Emily threw Rory her birthday party (Season 1), our four favourite trouble makers are invited?**

**A.N.2: This is a Rogan, Jess and Dean do make appearances (nothing to serious), and everything else is the same (i.e. Lorelai and Chris aren't together). **

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Birthday Party

"I can't believe she's throwing me a party tonight, and what makes this worse, is the fact that Chilton kids are coming," Rory complained before ringing the doorbell of the large Gilmore mansion.

"Cheer up kid, at least I was invited," her mother tried to lighten the mood. Neither of them was happy about having to go to this dinner.

Not long after, the maid of the week opened the door with Emily not far behind.

"Happy Birthday Rory," she greeted before ushering the two inside.

"Hi Grandma, thanks," Rory politely replied.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai told her mother, holding back all of the sarcastic remarks that were threatening to surface.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said before turning back to Rory once more. "Rory, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few kids you don't know; their parents are good friends of your grandfather and me."

"It's ok Grandma," Rory automatically responded. "Should I make the rounds now?" Rory knew how these parties worked.

"Yes, that would be best," the older woman said before leading the two younger women away and into the crowd.

* * *

"Rory, I'd like you to met Logan Huntzberger, Colin McRae, and Finnegan Rotheschild," Emily introduced. "Their friend Stephanie Vanderbilt is around here somewhere, but you can meet her later. Everyone, this is my granddaughter Rory. I'll just leave you all to get acquainted." 

Emily turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the four teens in a secluded part of the living room.

Once she was out of sight, Lorelai came up behind Rory. "So babe, how long did she parade you around? Who won the bet?"

Rory turned to her mother before answering, "I did, I was 'introduced' for about, one hour. I said between one hour and one and a half hours, you said for two hours. Now pay up!"

"Fine, fine," Lorelai responded grumpily before handing over a twenty dollar bill. "So darling daughter, who're these lovely people?"

"Hullo there loves, I'm Finn, and I'm exotic," the tall brown haired boy stated as he stepped towards the Gilmore girls.

"Ror, why didn't you tell me that there was a sexy, exotic boy here?" Lorelai demanded.

"I didn't know, Grandma only just introduced us," Rory answered.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time, now who are the rest?"

"I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Logan Huntzberger, the tight ass next to me is Coli," the blond boy said.

"Hi there, I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom. Call me Ms. Gilmore and I'll be forced to castrate you." Lorelai smiled sweetly, the epitome of innocent.

"Alright Lorelai." Logan looked around. "Our friend Steph is around here somewhere. Oh, there she is! Be back in a sec, c'mon Colin, let's go get your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Colin mumbled before following the blond blur.

"Love, you're gorgeous; marry me?" Finn seized the opportunity when Logan and Colin were gone.

"I would, but you're too young," Lorelai answered. Rory just rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

"Our love can be forbidden!" Finn said dramatically.

"Ror! You have to marry this one! He's everything I've ever wanted; Fulfill Mommy's dream!"

"That's ok Mom, you'll get over it," Rory replied.

"Mean." Lorelai pouted.

"Tough love baby," Rory retorted.

"Hey guys, this is Steph." Logan returned suddenly, accompanied by Colin and a blond girl.

"Hi! I'm Steph!" The perky blond said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rory and this is my mom, Lorelai," Rory introduced. "Call her Ms. Gilmore and she'll castrate you."

"I've taught you well child," her mother replied.

"Good to know," Steph replied. "So I'm guessing that it's your birthday."

"Yea, I didn't want a party here, but oh no, grandma couldn't have that now could she?" Rory explained sarcastically.

"Kid, this is your only one. Once you've lived through sixteen of them, find me and we'll swap horror stories," Lorelai said dryly.

"Have I ever thanked you?" Rory asked.

"Depends on what for." Lorelai couldn't remember doing anything special lately.

"For taking me away from society."

"Oh, that, no you haven't, but you're welcome."

Throughout the exchange, the other four socialites watched din wonder.

"Anyway, what time is it?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"About eight thirty," Colin informed the older brunette.

"Ror, we need to head to the dining area; Adolf will want you to cut the birthday cake soon," Lorelai explained. "You guys should come too; we can all distract each other."

"Sounds good to me!" Steph exclaimed, linking her arms with Rory and Lorelai's. The boys followed close behind the girls into the larger part of the dining room until they were stopped by someone in front of the girls.

"What do you want Tristan?" Rory spat venomously.

"I just want my birthday kiss," the arrogant blond replied.

"Too bad E.T. it's my birthday." Rory didn't look happy, so Logan decided to intervene.

"Hey babe, Ready for the cake yet?" he said, putting his arm around Rory's waist.

Rory quickly understood that Logan was playing decoy, and leaned into him. "Yea, let's go, my grandmother will be waiting. Nice seeing you bible boy."

Turning back once after the group walked away, Lorelai saw the shocked look on Tristan's face.

When they were out of sight, everyone, especially Rory Lorelai cracked up.

"Oh my god! Did you see his face?" Rory asked when she could finally speak.

"Yes! It was completely priceless; I wish I had a camera!"

"You guys are getting way too much pleasure out of this." Colin shook his head.

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other, smirking, before calling out, "Dirty!"

"There you are Rory!" Emily called out as the five kids approached the large table set up. "Time to cut the cake!"

"Alright Grandma," Rory agreed before taking the knife in her grandmother's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys, my faithful readers, what's up? Not much with me, I'm just updating this story. So enjoy. BUT WAIT. Here's a little bit of what's going on this chapter: This chapter continues the party, but next chapter…whoa boy, that's another story. ;  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Afterthought 

After the cake had been sliced, Lorelai distracted Emily and allowed Rory to sneak off to another part of the house with her new friends.

"So where do you guys go to school?" Rory asked, striking up a new conversation.

"Andover," was the mutual response.

The group soon fell into an easy, comfortable silence.

"I guess we don't need to ask you," Colin soon replied, gesturing to the sea of Chiltonites surrounding them.

"Hey Logan, is it time to hide out?" Finn asked, glancing at his watch.

"Huh?" Rory was confused.

"At around this time, the parents, or grandparents as the case may be, come around trying to set us up with other socialites," Steph explained, shuddering at the thought.

"Makes sense."

"Of course it does, and to answer your question, Finn, yes, it's about time," Logan replied.

Quickly, the five snuck off, heading out the back to hide out on the deck.

"So Rory, we've met your dear mum, but where's your good ol' Dad?" Finn asked.

Rory thought for a moment before responding. "He's away on business, I hardly ever see him; he and mom never got married."

"That has got to suck," Colin said, "We at least get to see our fathers."

The other nodded in agreement.

"Yea, but I've got my mom; I don't need anyone else," she replied.

"Since I've met your mom, I believe that," Steph told her new friend.

"Aha! You do talk about me behind my back!" Lorelai exclaimed, coming up behind the group.

"At least I only say good things!" Rory retorted, not skipping a beat, "I could tell them embarrassing stuff; like the time you got drunk and kissed Taylor!"

But you would never do that to Mommy, right?"

"Right."

"Mommy has taught you well!"

"Uh, I didn't do anything," Rory pointed out.

"Exactly!" Sometimes, Lorelai was confusing even to Rory.

"This party is dullsville," Colin complained.

"Yea, I always hated these parties," Lorelai agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked.

"We just sit here and talk I guess," Steph replied.

"That's basically what we always do; we need to stir things up a bit. Rock the boat!"

"Don't tip the boat over!" Lorelai and Rory added before laughing.

Fleetingly, an idea crossed Rory's mind. "How about we play a good old game of Do, Date, or Dump?" She suggested.

Everyone, in their state of perpetual boredom agreed.

"Ok, I'll start! Hmm, Finn, decide between, Tristan, Logan, and Colin." Rory decided to start off being evil.

Finn appeared to be deep in thought for a minute before answering. "Do Logan, Date Colin, Dump DuGrey, love."

"Ew, I have to do Finn!" Logan made a gagging motion.

Rory giggled. "I suppose that means you don't want to hear the theory Mom and I have, huh?"

"Probably not hun, I mean, after Finn's choices, I wouldn't want to know," Lorelai said.

"Just tell us," Colin snapped impatiently, the boredom getting to him.

"Alright, well, we think that everyone we pick to 'Do' will one day line up at our front door for us to do them. And some people get chosen more than once, so they get in the line, more than once," Lorelai informed everyone. **(FYI this is a real theory my friend and I have…it's kinda creepy actually.)**

"I hope to God it isn't true," Logan replied.

"I'll have you know, I'm very good in bed!" Finn argued.

"Whatever, just go," Steph told Finn.

"M'kay, Logan, your turn, Steph, Rory, and that chick," Finn listed, pointing to Paris.

"Ok, the other one looks way too intense. So, Do Rory, Date Steph, and Dump that chick," Logan chose.

"Looks like Rory's on your list now," Lorelai observed, laughing.

"Hastily Logan chose another person to torture with the game. "Steph, me, Colin, and Finn."

"Uh…um…Do you, Date Colin, Dump Finn," the blond girl replied.

"Damn I'm hot! Two people want to do me!" Logan exclaimed.

"But one of them was Finn," Rory pointed out.

"Can we just get on with it?" Logan pleaded, not wanting to think about that.

"Fine, Colin. Me, Rory, and…that model you're obsessed with," Steph told her friend.

Colin glanced at her briefly before telling everyone his answer. "Do Natasha, Date Steph, Dump Rory. No offense."

"None taken," she replied, happy not to be on someone else's list.

"Rory, fight over me, Finn, and Logan."

Rory didn't have to think too much, so her reply came quickly. "Do Logan, Date Fin, Dump you. No offense."

"None taken either."

"So hot," Logan repeated. Everyone just rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Mom, Bible Boy, Luke with scoria, and Dad with scoria," Rory asked.

"What the hell is scoria?" Lorelai asked.

"Answer first, and then you find out."

"Fine," Lorelai replied huffily. "Do Luke with scoria, Date Chris with scoria, and Dump Bible Boy. Now what the hell is scoria?"

"Ok, scoria is just a fancy word for rock," Rory explained.

"Boy am I glad I made those choices," Lorelai muttered. "Looking forward to tomorrow night?" she asked louder.

"Yes! Your parties are always the best!" Rory exclaimed.

"You're having another party?" Logan asked.

"Yep, one in the Hollow," Rory explained.

"Oh my god! You guys should all come! It'll be great!" Lorelai squealed.

The four quickly agreed, and got directions to their house.

"Well," Lorelai said, looking at her watch, "It's time we get home. See you guys tomorrow!"

They all exchanged goodbyes, and all were soon wondering what the future would hold for them.


	3. SUCH AN IMPORTANT AN

**A.N. Yes, yes, I know; I hate author's notes too. BUT! This is important! I am not able to update at all for the next month or so. So, enjoy what you have now and know that I haven't forgotten about you, I'm just out of the country (Australia). THAT IS ALL!**


End file.
